1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method of limiting the power dissipated by a unit comprising at least one electronic apparatus, provided with a power supply of a type supplying a voltage which is controllable by means of a control voltage.
The invention also relates to a unit comprising at least one electronic apparatus, provided with elements for limiting its own dissipated power, and a power supply which feeds said unit, said power supply being of a type supplying a voltage which is controllable by means of a control voltage.
Such a unit is, for example, a cable television distribution system.
2. Description of the Related Art
The document DE 43 05 038 discloses a MOSFET power transistor provided with elements for limiting its own dissipated power so as to avoid its destruction due to overheating. When the own temperature of the transistor becomes excessive, the power is limited by inserting a resistor in series in the control path of the power element.